Love Makes The World Go Round
by marety
Summary: HGDM GWHP story, it's my third story, I hope you enjoy it. Don't read this story if you haven't read book six... it contains several spoilers... don't say I didn't warn you
1. Chapter 1

_**FAN FICTION**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters, names, spells (except the ones that don't belong to any of the six books), places, and words referring to the Harry Potter world, belong to me. They all belong to the Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling, the latter being the writer of the Harry Potter series.

**Warning:** This fan fiction contains spoilers as it is based upon book six, so if you haven't read it yet, I wouldn't recommend you reading this story until you have.

**Chapter 1: "Night Talk"**

It was sunny morning, a happy one for the boy living in Privet Drive… He was a green eyed, black haired, bespectacled boy. He was sitting on the porch waiting to be picked up. His name was Harry Potter; he was the most famous wizard in the world… Today he was waiting to be picked up by one of the best friends he had at school… Ron Weasley, who was a red haired freckled boy with an odd sense of humour.

"**_What is taking him so long?"_** Harry thought, looking everywhere.

"_I knew he wasn't going to come… no one loves you…"_ Dudley chanted from the inside.

"Shut up…" Harry warned him.

"_He doesn't like you… he hates you… he hates you…"_

"Shut up or you'll see!" Harry shouted pointing his wand to Dudley.

"I… I know you can't… you… you can't do magic outside school!"

"How do you know they haven't changed the rules? I mean, you're not there, are you?"

"I know they didn't! Mum told me so!"

"Aww… mummy told you? Your mother doesn't know a damn about that school! She's not a witch!"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual…" Harry replied in a bored voice lowering his wand.

"Mum! Harry cursed me!"

"I didn't!" Harry shouted. "What the fuck is taking Ron so damn long!" He shouted angrily.

"I'M taking him so damn long…" Said a voice from behind him.

Harry's eyes widened, he turned around slowly… he couldn't believe he was hearing that voice again, it was Snape's voice…

"Hey mate! Aren't these the coolest? I got them in Diagon Alley!" Fred said holding a strange device in his hands. "You really believed it was your 'old mate' didn't you?"

"Don't you ever dare do that again!" Harry said

"Sorry… thought you might like it…" George said.

"Yeah? Well, guess what? I didn't! **_I_** was the one who saw him kill Dumbledore…I could have killed you!" He said, as he had been pointing his wand at Fred's chest as he turned around.

"Keep your head on!"

"Go away! Would you? I told you not to do it! I'll tell mum as soon as we get home!" Ginny shouted angrily. "Hi Harry! How are you?" She asked hugging him.

"I'm… I'm fine, thanks…" Things were different now Harry had left her… he thought she might be angry with him, but it seemed she wasn't…

"Who are you?" Aunt Petunia said looking out the window. She didn't want to get too close to them… she always said it might be contagious.

"None of your business" Ginny answered dryly. Harry stared at her in surprise, as he couldn't believe her being so rude. "What!" She asked.

"Nothing…" Harry said staring at the ground.

"Then stop staring at me!"

"Sorry…" Harry said, and then he turned to Ron and whispered, _"What's got into her?"_

"_Dunno… she woke up like this one day and we still can't understand why she's so rude all of a sudden…"_

"Can we go now?" Ginny asked and headed towards the car.

Everyone got into the car and waited until the coast was clear. The car engine roared into life, and a few seconds later, it was soaring across the sky. Inside the car, Ron kept acquainting Harry with all the news the Daily Prophet hadn't printed.

"And those are the three Death Eaters that were killed… Then, on our side, we had only one death…" Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked, fearing it would be someone he knew. He felt Ginny take his hand on hers. He looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry…" She mumbled.

"No, go ahead, I missed it…" Harry said as Ron kept humming as loud as he could in order not to hear them. "So," Harry continued, taking Ginny's hand and smiling at her, "who died?"

"It was Slughorn…" Ron said darkly.

"What?" Harry said, looking from Ron to Ginny and back again. "How?"

"You know how he was always trying to get surrounded by the rich and famous?" Ginny began. Harry nodded. "Well, he met who he thought was Celestina" Harry stared at her blankly, "It was a death eater in disguise, Harry…" (A/N: remember the singer Mrs.Weasley is so fond of? Well, that's Celestina… for reference go to Book 6, the part where they are at the Christmas party, I think).

"Ah… and how did she… or should I say he… kill him?" Harry asked.

"You should say she… it was Lestrange," Ginny explained. "She gave him sweets that seem to have drugged him… and well, he tried to fight, but she wouldn't let him move. She kept making him suffer, until she decided to kill him."

"Cruciatus and Avadra?" Harry asked casually, as if he were used to these kind of things.

"Exactly…" Ron answered.

The rest of the journey was in complete silence. Harry kept trying to internalize all this stuff into his head. He couldn't believe Slughorn was dead, and he almost couldn't resist his need to kiss Ginny again. She looked at him from time to time, trying to see if he felt the same, but he just kept holding her hand and looking ahead.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered.

"hmm?"

"We have to talk…" She said and Harry looked at her.

"At home…" He said putting an arm around her, so her head rested on his chest.

"I've missed you," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you too…"

"I don't care if they go after me…"

"Ginny, at home, please…"

"You know, mum is so happy we dated that she arranged a room for us…" And she added, as Harry looked at her in surprise, "separated beds… Ron almost died when he heard…"

"He wanted joint beds, didn't he? The little pervert…" Harry laughed.

"I'm not a pervert… and I didn't even want you sleeping in the same room as my little sister, but mum insisted." Ron said, making Harry and Ginny aware that he was next to them.

"Ron! I'm your best friend! Do you really think I would do anything to your sister?"

"Yeah… sorry, mate, guess I'm kinda overprotective with her."

"You guess? You **_are_** overprotective with her, Ron!" Fred said from the front seat.

"Yeah, they're right… you know I won't do anything… I don't like Harry enough," Ginny said. Harry laughed.

"C'mon! I'm irresistible!" Harry said laughing. Everybody laughed.

Taking advantage of the noise, Ginny said. "You know I like you…"

Harry smiled at her; she put her head on his chest again and fell asleep for the rest of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter one for the complete disclaimer… I do not own any of the characters, names of the places, or names of the spells or anything that appears in the Harry Potter books… All I own is part of the plot… because, as we all know, JK Rowling is way better than me at this lol She owns everything… and of course, she wouldn't write a DM/HG fanfiction… lol **

**Chapter 2: "At the Burrow"**

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was waiting anxiously behind the door. She asked them for the password, which was 'Harry's coming' (A/N: Yeah, I know it's kinda lame… but well… I'm not Rowling… what can we do? LOL); and let them in. Embracing Harry into a bone-breaking hug, she whispered in his ear, "I hope you get back together…" Harry just nodded and went to say hello to Mr. Weasley. Ginny glared at her mother, and said, "Mum… please, don't embarrass me."

The Weasleys and Harry were having a particularly silent meal when a knock at the door made them all jump.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley said, cautiously approaching the door.

"It's me, Hermione. The password is Harry's coming."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door a bit and let Hermione squeeze through. She had grown a lot during the holidays, and her hair wasn't bushy anymore.

After dinner, Harry and Ginny went up to their room; and Ron and Hermione decided (Ron insisted, of course) to stay with them for a while. Harry and Ginny sat on one of the beds, and the other two on the other. Harry looked questioningly at Ron before saying, "So? Any news? Something you haven't told me yet?"

After telling Harry everything she knew about what had been happening in the wizarding world, Hermione gave Ron a worried look.

"What?" Harry asked anxiously as he saw Ginny with the same look in her eyes. "Don't tell me something happened to Phlegm…" Harry said half-laughing as he knew Ginny hated her.

"It's not that…" Ginny began.

"Remember Sirius left you Grimauld Place?" Hermione continued.

"Yes… but it belonged to Dumbledore supposedly…"

"Not quite, Harry, there is a spell…"

"And…" Harry urged her.

"The spell bonds you to that place…"

"So…"

"Oh Harry! Don't be such a moron!" Ginny shouted. "She means that you will have to live in Grimauld place from now on, but McGonagall said we could stay too… if you want of course…"

"Yeah… right… can't we destroy the place or something?"

"No… we can't… sorry… you have no choice…"

"Ok… yeah… I'll go if you do too…"

Everyone agreed to go with him to Grimauld place. After talking about anything but that house, Hermione stretched and said she was going to sleep.

"No! we're having so much fun!" Ron complained.

"Ron… please… we're tired too…" Ginny pleaded.

"All right, but I don't want to hear you've been doing stupid things…" Ron said, sounding like Mrs. Weasley.

"We won't…" Harry said, and after Ron was out of earshot, he continued, "…let you hear…"

Ginny laughed and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Harry said sitting on his bed, where she was sitting.

"Nothing… it's just that I want to be with you, Harry. I don't care if they hurt me!"

"I do."

"I know you will be there to protect me."

"I can't be there 24/7."

"But I will!"

"Are you a hundred per cent sure you want to do this?" Harry said looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I just wanna be with you. Even my mum agrees with it!"

That last comment made Harry laugh, "Ok, then… let's give it a try… but if you ever leave me, I'll say **_I_** left you… you know, you can't discredit 'the boy who lived'"

Ginny laughed.

"C'mon, let's go to bed, it's getting late." Harry said and kissed her.

"I wanna sleep with you…"

"You really want me killed, don't you?" Harry said smiling.

"My mum let us… and she even advised me to lock the door with magic, something that only **_you_** can do."

After Harry had magically sealed the door… and had put an alarm in case anyone tried to enter, he and Ginny got on the bed. Ginny's head rested on his chest, and they fell asleep, to wake up the following morning with Ron desperately trying to enter the room.

Ginny and Harry quickly got up and pretended to asleep on their respective beds. Harry distractedly waved his wand and let the door open.

"WHY WAS THE DOOR CLOSED?" Ron bellowed.

"Because most people close it when they go to sleep…" Ginny said from her bed.

"I MEAN CLOSED AS IN LOCKED!"

"Grow up, Ron!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "They wouldn't do anything knowing you were on the room next to theirs…" Ron examined her for a minute or two, opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to decide better not to say anything. Hermione looked pleased with herself, as it was the first time Ron hadn't actually retorted to her remarks.

"Yeah, Ron! Do you really think I wouldn't have put an imperturbable charm on the door too? Wait… I think I actually did!" Harry said jokingly getting out of bed.

"WHAT!"

"I was joking, pal, no need to worry…" Harry said, shaking his head and patting Ron on the shoulder as he walked past a truly angry Ron.

"Ron, really, trust me… we just talked…" Ginny said calmly, getting out of bed too. "That's what the school toilet is for, isn't it?"

Ron seemed to have acquired a strange shade of purple on his face.

"I'm just **_joking_**… really, don't worry…"

"Are you back together?" Hermione asked Ginny, as Ron looked more relaxed, apparently having understood that they were all just joking.

"Yeah, we are… isn't it the best?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Ginny said as Harry entered the room, dressed in his jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"You leave her again, and you'll see… **_I'm_** the one who has to stand her every single day crying and being all moody," Ron said.

"I don't get 'all moody' as you say!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Well… you actually **_have_** been acting differently…" Harry tried.

"WHAT! You too!" She bellowed.

"Don't get me wrong, but you used to be the quiet type… until your fourth year..."

"I'm just making myself heard…" She said proudly.

"So… you didn't get moody or sad after I left you?" Harry asked tentatively, walking around her and taking her off guard.

"No…" And seeing the sceptical look on everyone's face, she added, "Ok, maybe a little… I tend to cry… but it wasn't entirely because of you…" she said to Harry, "I have a life too, you know?"

"Yeah… I know…" Harry answered softly winking an eye to Ron.

Ron smiled and went out of the room… still half-believing all that had just happened… Harry certainly had a way with words… and women too…


End file.
